Truth or Dare
by clam theif
Summary: What if there was another halfvampire going to Darren's school around the time he died. Well there is and she's here to tell about her life after Darren left everyone's. And the hardest thing is keeping Steve from telling the world! Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare

'Lo! This is another one of my new fics, I've decided to work on something that isn't just about Kurda. Sooo this is my fic about Darren and Steve's friend from school who tells her secret part of The Darren Shan Saga. There's not much else to say, but please review! Don't flame at me if you've read book 9 cause I'm in the US and book nine isn't out yet and I want to know what happens to Debbie and Steve, so I know by the time this fic is finished, book ten may be out here. Just please don't flame at me for inaccuracy, it hurts, and just respect that I haven't read the rest of the books. Kay, well the food theme for this is forms of pringles!! Kay well get yerself some cajun pringles and a lot of raspberry iced tea. Laters!!

Truth or Dare-Part One

Prolouge

"WHAT! Darren's dead!?"

That's what I said to Alan Morris when he told me that Darren died. "The doctors can't really place a proper diagnosis as to what happened." he said.

It wasn't fair! I had been one of Darren's best friends since grade school! Not just him, but Tommy, Alan and Steve's too! Why hadn't they told me sooner? Whatever really happened, I guess I can see why they wouldn't tell me. Duh, I am a girl, and it's soooooo obvious they didn't tell me, because I am a girl. How stereotypical! Just cause I'm a girl, they think I can't handle it! I can! Well...actually, this time I couldn't.

I kicked the soccer ball as hard as I could into the side of the schools walls. Crap...I almost broke a window..."What the hell did you do, Darren Shan!?" I screamed.

"Shut up, Dana...." Steve said. " Darren is not dead..."

"Yes he is, Steve!" Tommy snapped, giving Steve the finger. "He's dead and you know it!"

"No," Steve contradicted. " He's alive, not exactly kicking, or well, but I saw Darren after he was buried, and he is not dead."

Greeeeeat.....Another one of Steve's wacko conspiracy theories...Can't wait to hear what this one's about...

"Darren's a vampire..." Steve hissed.

Okay, this one isn't wacko...I like this one...Calm down Dana, you can't let them see your obsession...They'll think you're creepy...

"Vampires don't exist." Tommy said.

"Alan..." Steve said. "Darren sucked on your leg..." Oooh, Dana is interested...Dana wants to hear more about this...when did this happen...? I don't remember it.

"Well, yeah, but I'm" Alan got interrupted.

"Darren is a vampire..." Steve said again.

"SHUT UP STEVE!" I cried. Despite how much I wanted to hear more about Steve's theory, I just wish he wasn't referring to Darren. "Darren's not a god-damned vampire! I--" Oh, shit...I almost said it.

Wait...you haven't figured it out yet, have you? This is why I HATE being my own narrator...See, my dad, well, he became a vampire a few years after I was born...Yeah, Steve's right...vampires are real. There's some fiction to them, but I'm not saying the fiction is in their existance. That's why I'm writing this. I'm hoping that the more I say that vampires are real, the more I'm hoping that people are going to take this piece of work as a work of fiction, instead of fact...Now, back to my dad. When I was ten, I found out that my dad was a vampire. And, after enough obsessive begging and pleading, my dad promised to blood me when his friend, the vampire who blooded him, returned to town...And that was maybe, six to eight months before Darren died...Hey, maybe Steve's right...but he is the one who needs therapy...But I couldn't let Steve know this...but he found out anyways...

"You're not." Steve started.

"I'm not!" I lied...Damnit...that was bad. Bad, bad, bad, very, very, very bad lie.

"Dana?" Alan continued.

"You can't..." Tommy finished. I opened up my hand and showed them the small scars on my fingers.

"I am..." I said reluctantly. My dad is sooooo going to kill me.

Chapter One:

Steve's eyes filled with, eh, I dunno, maybe anger, fear, hatred, something along those lines. Please don't kill me, Steve!

"Then why are you doing in daylight?" he asked.

Good, he's not going to kill me!........I hope so. "Sun doesn't harm me." I said. "I'm only half." My dad is serioulsy going to kill me.

Steve opened his hand to reveal a newly sealed scar in the shape of a cross. "No, Steve." I sighed. " No, holy shit, garlic,and mirrors are fake myths, everything but sunlight, blood and cameras. And yes, we do eat normal food."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tommy asked taking a half step back.

This is why I think Tommy's an idiot.

"Tommy, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't have told anyone if you hadn't guessed." I said. "Plus my dad didn't want me to tell." Tomym was stepping back again. "Tommy, honestly, do you think I'd hurt you guys?"

"Well, you did pull a chunk of Steve's hair out in first grade..." Alan started. I hit him on the head.

"I lied." I yawned. "I'll hit you like that."

"HOW LONG!" Steve shouted. " I could've been with you when it happened!"

"It was only a few months ago!" I said. " My--" NO! BAD DANA! Don't say it!! Too late..."dad blooded me."

"Dude!" Alan gasped. "Your dad...is a vampire! Since when?"

"I was four." I sighed.

"Who blooded your dad?" Steve asked curiously.

"I don't know him, but I know his name is Larten Crepsley." Steve grabbed me and started shaking me. That's fund when you're not being screamed at and after you've just had a pudding snack.

"HE'S THE VAMPIRE THAT SAID I HAVE BAD BLOOD!!" he roared. Steve stopped shaking me. Ooooo...blenders are flying around me! "You...have to get your dad to blood me."

"I'm really sorry Steve," I said. "but my dad's in enough trouble with the vampires, since he blooded me."

"Shit..." Steve growled following suit of kicking the soccer ball at the schools outer wall. The bell then rang to go back in...Thank you Board of Education...Wait...school sucks!

"You guys have to swear not to tell anyone." I said darkly. "Not even if you meet someone else like me...If you do...I will hunt you down..." Alan lost the color in his face, so I think they got it. They better have.

We had Mr. Dalton for last period. It was English, Mr. Dalton had stopped subbing for all of the teachers since...I don't remember, but it was pretty recently.

I couldn't pay attention today. Darren's dead, everyone knows I'm a vampire, Steve treated me like a blender...Hmm, Mr. Dalton's talking about adverbial clauses...easy shhhhhpeeeeasy. Why can't we do some writing? I want to write about how pissy, wissy piss-pissed wissed pissed, fished pissed I am about today. Hmm, I don't know if I believe Steve, but what if Darren is still alive, but he's a vampire too? I think I'm going to go over to Darren's house today and talk to Annie; she lived with him. Maybe she has some proof to Steve's story. Maybe if I met this Larten Crepsley, he'd be able to help me. Maybe dad knows...but how does Steve know this Crepsley dude? Maybe--

"Miss Hollow!" Mr Dalton roared.

"What?" I asked.

"What is the word that starts the adverbial clause in number nine?" Mr. Dalton asked me. I looked down and saw Steve flipping the English book to the proper page.

"Oh..." I said starting at the problem. "The word is...after..."

"Correct." Mr. Dalton said as he ressumed class.

I wish I was a full vampire. That way, I wouldn't have to go to school. Hmm, I bet I'd have a theme song. Dana, Dana, Dana of the Damned. Told her secret when her friend was in the death can. She's only a teen, but her life's cursed, how do you suppose her life could get worse?! Hee. I think I'll sing that to dad...I just can't let him know I told...Hey, what's that ringing sound?

"Dana!" Tommey yelled in my ear. The bell was ringing to symbolize the end of class and the school day. "Time to go."

I grabbed my books and followed Steve, Alan and Tommy to our lockers. I yawned as I put my books into my bag. "I need to go to sleep..." I grumbled.

"Maybe the vampire blood is affecting you." Steve joked. Wait...why was he being all friendly toward me being a vampire, but sounding like a man bitch when he talked about Darren possibly being one? Anyways, why couldn't Steve learn to whisper?

"Be quiet!" I hissed.

"I really can't see you drinking blood, Dana." Alan said with a shiver.

"What's it taste like?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good." me and Steve said in unison. He had some twisted smile on his face. Alan put his fingers into a cross.

"Stay back ye foul creatures of the damned." Alan laughed. Okay, I admit, it was pretty funny. Alan said it with a weird accent...I love weird accents.

The four of us started heading out of the school. You know, being part vampire makes it so you can have the best pranks. It's great to scare your friends shittless.

As soon as we opened the door and stepped out, I made this weird hissing sound and collapsed to the ground.

"D-dana?" Tommy asked. I didn't respond. Okay, fooled one. Steve started nudging me with his foot.

"Dana get up." I still didn't move.

"Dana?" Alan asked. Fooled Alan!

"Leave her...Let the vampire sizzle." They started walking away when...I reached my arm out and grabbed Steve's ankle. I could feel that I scared him. I got up and manuevered in front of them.

"You guys are so easy!: I shouted. Steve punched me over my breast. Any lower, I'd have smacked him. "Steve, if you had hit me any lower I'd have smacked you."

"Okay..."Steve sighed. "So, it's 9 wins, 2 losses for you, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "Listen, I'm going over to Annie's today. I'll catch up with you later. I need to talk to Darren's parents.

We said goodbye, Steve wanted me to come over on Saturday. Great, what am I now? Steve's substitute, Darren? Eh, who cares.

A/N: So, how did everyone like my first fic without Kurda? Remember please don't flame. One thing that character I have dedicated this story to, despite how he's not the main objective, it Alan Morris. I love him and I am really jealous that Darren sucked on his leg, and not mine. Ironically, right after I read that chapter, I slipped while playing soccer and my leg cut open. I know...it's weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeylooo! I am sorry that I have not gotten around to starting another chapter of this, but I had it written a looooong time ago and I lost my old note book! Oh joy! But then I found it. So, yay! And I have messages to all my reviewers!

S-A: Alan is teh shpingehnesh

High-On-Marshmallow-Fluff: Yes, there is a meeting with Darren planned, trust me. It wouldn't be a good fic without it.

Raye Sun: I know I sound like a n000000b, even though I'm not, but I have no $&ing idea what AU means. XD I'm so stupid. I hate abbreviations. And, if you read HOMF (XD HOMF!) little comment thing, there is a meeting chapter, late in the story. And that will probably lead to a sequel! Yay! w 

Amanda: Do I know you IRL? O.o. And yes, I am looking for a theme song for Dana. Cause she's my funnle cake.

Sakura Fate: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT HURRYING!

SalsaGirl: I know that it did seem a little to fast, but I had a little short story I wrote a while back about Dana, and her clues about her vampireness. And that was when Darren was "alive".

Now, on with the story, and keep guessing about the moreness, so get some warheads and a bottle of diet cherry vanilla Dr. pepper!

Chapter 2

I was sitting with Annie in "her room" Well, it really wasn't "her" room. It was Darrens. Well, it was Darrens. I guess to relieve herself of the trauma was moving into his room. Maybe, to her, Darren had just grown and left for college and would be back soon.

The room hadn't changed. Darrens posters were still on the wall, his clothes were still in the closet, and I bet even some of those graphic comics of his were still hidden under his bed.

Annie was a lot different in appearance. She used to always have her hair in pigtails or in another cute style. But now, it's super short and frizzy. She used to always be a neat freak, and always avoided sports, but now, she was always playing soccer and hockey and there was always a little dirt on her face. She was even wearing Darrens clothes.

It's a pure evolution of the Shans. Heh, Dana laughes.

"So..." Annie said plopping herself down on what used to be Darrens bed. "Why's you stop by for the first time...in...well a while."

I sighed. I didn't want to just come out and say it, but I had to. Me, Darren and Steve grew up closer than anyone could imagine. I had to know what really happened. Annie would be the only person to know.

"I wanted to know some things about Darren." I asked. I should put a little tazer on my head, so it can stop me from saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Annie didn't respond immeadiately. She just looked down at the floor, like a deer looks at a oncoming truck.

"Steve told me he's alive." I said. Damnit, Dana! Quit being such a ditz!

Annie smiled at me. And it wasn't the newly acquired boyish smile. It was a cute innocent one that she had when she was maybe, five years old.

"Yeah," she said laughing. "Steve told me that too."

Yay! I'm not alone with being crazy! Someone else is just as insane as I am!

I quirked an eyebrow at Annie and sat in the middle of the floor. "So, do you believe him?" I plopped my three year old L.L. Bean bag next to me and looked up at her.

She was grinning still. I miss that innocent Annie, burried deep within her. I miss that Annie so much...I tear.

"Do you?" Annie said jumping off the bed and looking out the window. She fell to the floor and began to rummage around under her bed.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I opened my bag and pretended to look for something. She better still have the childishness to believe I'm not doing anything. "Steve's a little...quirky."

Annie pulled out an old looking box from under the bed and open it up quickly. "I found a lot of Darrens old things." she said pulling out an old notebook.

She thrust it into my hands as if it was some flesh eating virus. Flipping open the cover she let me look at it.

"You can read it if you want." she said, like the little Annie I used to know. "It's kinda disturbing."

I flipped a head a few pages and nearly screamed...Algebra.

I'm so stupid.

I looked at Annie, and back at the notebook again. I had a look of confusion on my face. Annie grabbed a fistful of the pages and flipped near the back.

I nearly stopped breathing.

Darrens handwriting.

Dated after his death.

According to Annie.

There was a name on the page that caught my eye.

_Crepsley_

"Go to the last page." Annie said grabbing another fistful of the pages. Jeburs Annie, you could just do it yourself then.

Normally, it wouldn't be all that scary. Unless you were experiancing what I am. But when you see things in my view, you get scared shitless.

It was something simple, nothing too bad. Just four words. Nothing bad at all.

But it was.

"I am not dead."

When you read something like that, you expect to be reading an excerpt from a horror novel. But this isn't a horror novel. This is real. And it's scary. Especially when the date is from only a few days prior.

"Oh...my god..." I said. "This is from...not that long ago..." Annie took the book away, tossed it in the box and shoved it under the bed again.

"Shh!" she whispered. "My mom's coming!"

I closed my mouth and waited patiently. Maybe her mom had forged it or something, eh, I don't know. I'm only a teenager.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" Annie called. And as I suspected, long before she had (Duh) it was her mom.

Annie got up and opened the door. Mrs. Shan looked like...well, bad. She looked miserable! Her normally cheerful eyes were all sad and baggy and her hair was nothing better.

"Oh good, Dana, you're here." she sighed. "You're father just called and he wants you home as soon as possible." She pushed some of her matted hair behind her ears.

Damnit. Steve...or Tommy or Alan...told my dad! DAMNIT! And other such explesitives!

I decided to leave right then and there. I scooped up my things and ran out the door. I only saw my dad angry while blooded once, and I don't want to see it again.

I ran into my house, screaming and pleading, my bag only half way on my shoulder. "I'm sooooooooooorry!"

My dad was awake early. Not very normal for him. Nope, nope, not normal at all. But he was sitting in the kitchen with a few bags.

"What're you sorry about?" my dad said as he pulled a red liquid filled pitcher from the fridge. I shivered.

"They found out." I said. "Not about just me, but about you too!" My dad was laughing.

"It's about time!" he said. "I would have thought it obvious! Especially for Steve!" I walked into the kitchen and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're not pissed?" I asked looking at the pitcher.

"Not at all." he chuckled. "As long as Steve doesn't plan on killing me, or you for the most part. Dad reached into an overhead cabinet and pulled out a series of vials. My dad grabbed the pitcher of his "life juice".

"You're not leaving again, are you?" I asked as he started to fill the vials, one by one. He shook his head slowly.

"Sadly no." he sighed. "I got a phone call from Steve about Darren."

I felt myself stop breathing. "And," I started. "Do you believe him?"

My dad fell silent. "Yes." he said corking a vial. "Because the vampire, who blooded him, blooded me."

"But why are you filling bottles?" I asked.

My dad had on a twisted grin. "Because you, are going to find Darren Shan."

A/N: Um, yeah, note...I am in the US! And, the thing about the notebook in Darrens room...well I haven't fully thought about why that is. I guess Darren and Crepes, my nickname for him, are still hanging around.


	3. Chapter 3

Yayness! Okay, I know I only posted the second chapter yesterday, but I have chapter three already! I'm so cool! And I am teh gladnesh that I have a loyal reviewer! S-A! -claps- Okay, well anyways, this is...a weird chapter. Steve is in it...Why'd I say that? Of course he is! So is Alan, Tommy, Annie and Dana's dad. Who, by the way, is named Gabriel. Cause I love that name. So, grab yourselves some jasmine rice and a glass of vanilla soy milk and have some fun with this nummyful improvment!

Chapter Three:

My dad, literally, gave me about one-thousand dollars in cash. He shoved a rucksack into my lap and started to put things in like calling cards,twenty plus vials of blood (ick XP) and other various things. You know, like hair ties, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, feminine products...ehem...etcetera.

It felt weird being given all this stuff for what seemed like no big deal. But hey! I got cash! And stuff! Who doesn't want stuff!

"So," I said, carefully putting some of the vials in the bag with a look of disgust. My dad always told me half-vampires hate drinking blood at first, and I was no exception. "Anything else you insist on tell me?"

My dad was filling other bag, and it made me wonder. We were expecting more people? I guess we were on the account my dad said, "Take some people with you." he turned and faced me with a big toothy grin.

My dad was't really what you'd expect for a vampire. He still had an immature face. You know, like Brad Pitt's...Mmmmm Brad...

Well, my dad had frizzy dark brown hair that was almost black...That's who I got my hair from. And he had dull green eyes, who I didn't get my eyes from. My dad still looked to be in his late 30's but, in reality, he's almost 50.

"Who'd want to come with me, when I announce we're going off in search of a dead kid?" I yelped, waving my arms frantically. You know, like an anime character.

"Steve, perhaps." Dad said closing the bag. JEBUS CHRIS! Since I have no idea who's reading that, I'd like you all to meet Jebus Chris, he's my monkey puppet.

Steve wouldn'y want to. Nope. Not at all. Not a chance.

"Maybe, Alan. Or Tommy. What about Annie?

Annie coming along did seem like a good idea, but what about Mrs. Shan? She'd be miserable with Annie gone too!

"Annie can only come if she can get permission from Mrs. Shan." I said.

I couldn't believe how outgoing my dad was acting. Normally, he'd be against these kind of things. But...I guess he knew Darren was alive.

"I doubt Annie's mother would mind." Dad said closing another bag. "Have you seen how little attention her mother pays to her? Annie's parents don't notice her anymore."

I scoffed, "And how would you know?" My dad was still grinning.

"I've done my fair share of snooping." he said, putting his pitcher of "life juice" back in the fridge.

I was a little upset at him. Shame on him! How dare he sneak into the Shan home!

I decided to change the subject on my dad, this conversation had gone on far enough. "Where'd you get all this stuff anyways?" I asked.

Slamming the firidge closed, my dad laughed and said, "A very old friend."

The next school day, I pulled, Steve, Alan and Tommy away from playing soccer. All of them were pissed. It was the first actually nice day in a while.

"What this time?" Steve asked rudely, acting like it was bothering him.(Psst, it wasn't.) "You finally convince your dad to blood me?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Steve, this is something different. Plus, even if he said yes, it would have to wait for a long time." He swore under his breath.

"Hurry up, Dana!" Alan whined. "Alan needs soccer now!" Tommy hit im upside the head.

"Hurry it up Hollow." he mumbled.

I only spent a few minutes explaining what my dad had wanted us to do. Steve seemed extremely eager to do so, Alan seemed hesitant, and kept looking at his leg.

"But..." Alan started. "What happens if I get my leg cut open again, will my leg be attacked again?" He looked a little uncomfortable. Sooo, being the good little vampiress I am...Okay, well actually didn't do anything, and we just left it there and went to play soccer.

Technically, it was a yes from all of them, even Annie. She knew her parents wouldn't even notice she was gone.

So, we all met up at my house, at seven that night. Just the right time for my dad to wake up. His hair was still messy and disgruntled when everyone got there. Heh, disgruntled.

"So," Dad yawned. "None of you really care that you may never come back home?" I shivered. I really didn't like the thought of that.

"I don't want to be here anyways!" Annie yelled. She was the youngest of us. We were all fifteen and sixteen, and Annie was only twelve.

"There are too many memories here." Alan said in a speech-like tone. "The essence of Darren is still here. And, well it sucks here now."

My dad interrupted. "Alan, I'd hug you, but I'd squish you." Only me, him, and Stever were laughing, since it was true. He would have squished him.

Alan was always smart. Always had good timing on when to say good things. And this was no exception. He said the right thing at the right time.

Tommy decided to change the subject. "So, could you tell us exactly why we're going in search of Darren?"

My dad had...a grin that kind of prooved he was a vampire. Waaa..."For proof that Darren is one of mine and Dana's kind."

NYAAA! DAAAAAAD!

I don't like it when he says it like that. I tear.

Steve was laughing. "Of course he is!" he announced. "I saw him alive! He was dug up the night of his 'funeral'!"

I smacked Steve. He tripped back a few feet and fell on to a chair. There was a huge red mark on his face. His eyes were wide, and slightly unbelieving. "Remember? I'm a halffy." Halffy was my word for half vampire. "Don't make me hurt you worse." I had this fire look in my eyes.

I heard Alan whisper to Tommy, "PMS." I refrained from kicking him.

"I don't want to joke about this." I said. "We're all close to Darren, especially Annie. Can you imagine what it's like to lose a brother?"

Annie broke out. "I want to find Darren probably more than the rest of you!" she said with anger in her voice. Wooo scary Annie.

My dad thrusted a bag to each of us. Steve rose from the chair and out the bag on his back. Annie took hers, and stood directly next to me.

Even though she was mature for someone her age, she was a little scared of Steve. Personally, I think she had this cute little crush on him. She did see him all the time when he went over to the house a lot.

Annie was like a little sister to me too. Maybe she was like that towards to Steve, Alan and Tommy too. She was the little one, and we all looked out for her. But I guess, this little adventure of ours was going to prove that we couldn't look out for her anymore. We were going to have to learn that, it's everyone for themselves. Especially in the world of the vampires...and the vampaneze.

A/N: Hey! I love this story. And yes, Annie is a little firey, yet scared one. I 3 Dana's dad. And I don't know what else to add. Lol. Soo I guess thats it. There's more coming up maybe...in like 2 days. I need to take a break and keep working on other stuff. I need to update my other fic Sister Vamp. Yeah, that one's not done. And then there's one more story in that trilogy. And well...yeah. Please R&R! You get cookies if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I sad now. At first I had a lot of reviews for the start of one of my fics, but I only got two more. ;-; I liked having a lot of them. But since I have two loyal reviewers, I shall continue! Yeah, I want to hurry and get to the aweshomenesh of my fic before I continue with all the others. Yeah, I'm going to give everyone a shitty cliffhanger! (Ha!) But that'll be like...in chapter ten. I'm on chapter five in what I've written, so it'll be soon! I already have up to like...Um...chapter fourteen in my head. Soooo...yeah it's gonna be a little long. Maybe twenty to twenty five chapters. And you've seen me, I write long chapters! Well, my friends...that is if I luf yous!...grab a box of nilla wafers and some diet slice (That's orange soda) and have fun!

Chapter Four

We'd only been away from home for about a week...but damn! We had already covered a lot of ground!

They say an average teen can run a mile in ten minutes. (Well...I'm not an average teen, now am I?) Males have an easier time with it though. (God's sexist, ever notice that? He...or she...thinks women should be the week ones!) Technically, each day we were able to run eight miles, but we had to walk the rest.

I was the official Darren sniffer. My sense of smell was better than everyone elses...so...I was able to smell a dead animal ten miles away. Not fun...xP

The first week, we had nothing. Not even a tiny whiff of civilization. (We were mainly taking forest roads, and abandoned ones)

Annie got really tired early on. We decided to carry her on our backs for a little while every hour, but she had to tough it out the rest of the way. It's not easy carrying a tweener and a huge bag on your back!

Alan was lucky. He never had to carry Annie. She was "towering" over him by a mere two inches. He got mad at her for boasting about how much "taller" she was than him. I mean, she could have carried him instead!

We were approaching midway of our second week. That's when we decided to find a motel or something for a night. One with bathrooms! Using trees and rocks may be easy for guys, but not for girls! Annie and me had been complaining about needing a shower the whole time.

"We're gonna need an adult." Tommy said the night we approached a small town.

In my view. Population: Twelve

Now, from experiance, I can say. People in tiny towns are sympathetic. Steve just told the lady in the motel that we got in a car accident about twenty miles away, and we were on our way home. Good lie. But hey, it's Steve. He can worm his way out of anything.

We got a room, two beds, a couch, and two chairs. Pretty fancy motel! Normally there'd be only a bed and a chair! We all got our own bed! Well...Annie shared one of the beds with me...and I doubt the guys would've wanted to share a bed with Steve...I wouldn't!

Me and Annie were sitting on one of the beds, kicking our sore legs out, with our smelly sneakers on the floor.

"Something about this place is scary." Annie said. "It's too small." Steve laughed. Yay! Conspiracy theory!

"Makes ya feel like you're in a horror movie, huh?" Steve said with a maniacal smile. Annie twitched.

"Shut up, Steve!" she yelled with a red face.

Steve hopped off his bed and walked over to Annie. "Listen, mini-D," That was what Steve had started calling Annie since the lot of us left home. "If you're gonna be like Darren, you have to come up with a good comeback for that. Something like, "Well then...who's going to die first?" and then jump at me. Or you'd say, "Where's Freddy?". Something like that. You can't just let yourself be afraid. Darren wasn't afraid of that kind of stuff. Hell, he wasn't afraid to steal a goddam spider from a vampire!"

Annie looked nothing short of a toddler in tears. "Well...then I guess that's nothing...compared to someone stealing a meal from a werewolf..." she said, fighting back some childish tears.

"Go Annie!" Alan laughed. "Leopard doesn't scare you!" Steve picked up my shoe and threw it at him.

"Can it." he hissed.

Me and Tommy were laughing...We weren't sure why it was so funny, but it was. Steve being pushed around by a little kid, and having to resort to shoes for weapons, was probably why.

After we had calmed down we all sat in a bunch on the floor. In unison, I mean creepy unison, we all sighed.

"This place is kind of creepy." Steve said, glancing at the door.

"Probably full of petophyials..." I said shivering. "But if it's Micheal Jackson, me and Annie are okay." Alan hit me...Owww...lookit all the Mickey Mouse!

"I suggest we leave first thing in the morning." Tommy said with a serious tone.

Annie looked diappointed but continued on. "I think Darren was here..." she said.

"What makes you say that?" Steve said, glancing at me.

"I found this." Annie stuck out her hand, and held a sheet of paper that said, "D.S."

Steve shoved it under my nose. "Is it him?" he growled.

"Dude!" I yelled. "I'm not gonna get high on paper!" Steve punched me in the arm.

"Is it Darren!" he yelled. "IS THIS DARREN!" I jumped back. It was either that, or kill him by beating.

"I've know Darren was here for at least four hours! In this room!" I yelled in return. "The whole damn place smells like him, and human blood!"

We went to bed as soon as the conversation ended...and we all bathed...Daaaamn, I couldn't take it any longer. WE STANK!

And then, we all left the very next morning. And, well, where it lead us would introduce us to some of the most bizzare people we would have ever met.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi friends! Before I start I would like to make a statement to everyone, especially to the author of my only flame: This is an AU fic. This is from a fan characters perspective. What her life was like after Darren's "death". This plot is a bit confusing, it's supposed to be, ocassionally I won't remember what I'm writing about. This is the life of a half vampiress after the "death" of her old friend. There is supposed to be some bad grammar, I'm in character, that's why there's improper grammar. The spelling, usually common mistakes, you know, typos. Some spelling errors are intentional. I just want future readers to be aware of this. The grammar and spelling errors are 90 of the time intentional. I admit, I'm not perfect, I make errors, but who doesn't?

Anyways, get yourself some zebra cakes and some Oolong iced tea and here's a new addition to Truth or Dare!

Also, my biggest apologies for no updates. I have a new story started also, and I have the final chapter and final trilogy for my Lian/Kurda series ready to be posted too. I've moved and I've got through a huge lawsuit with my old school, gotten a boyfriend. Etc...Etc...IM me at Petrified Bread (AIM) or (MSN) to talk to this awesome, awesome author!

Chapter 5:

It was like a caravan. But at the same time...it was nothing like one. It was also something I should have expected, but I didn't. Steve had planned the detour...damnit. But it wasn't just him who was thrilled to be among the bizarre "carnies".

Annie loved it too.

"What the hell is this place?" Alan asked. I turned my head at him. Alan has finally developed the usage of swearing. He used to neeeeeever say hell.

Steve turned to him, gave a thumbs up and grinned. "You remember the flyer you found in your brothers pants, right?"

"We're at the Cirque!" Tommy gasped in disbelief. "How'd you know where it was?" Steve started walking backwards while he was being questioned. He looked like a tour guide.

"I didn't. I just lead you here." he shrugged. "Destiny I guess." Suddenly a woman appeared behind Steve and spun him so he faced her.

She looked rather...insane. She was old, and, well wrinkly. You know, old lady. She had her hand over Steve's mouth. "Don't speak that name!" she hissed at him. "Do you believe you can just treat that named like something you can throw around!" I yanked Steve away from her and she stepped back at the sight of me and walked away.

"Well then..." Annie said. "She reminds me of someone from Harry Potter." She started giggling. Annie was right. The woman reminded me too of a Harry Potter character.

Steve dragged us around a bit, me and Alan starting to get bored. There wasn't much to do, well actually, we did get something to do because, well we started getting questioned as to who we were...Oh joy.

After a few minutes, I got...bored. I got up...And walked away. Sorry guys!

There was a tent up in the middle of everything. A Huuuuuuuuge multicolored and patched tent, which would have made a really cool pair of pants.

I brushed past and entered the lit by fire canopy, and noticed about thirty people all stacking chairs and building up a makeshift stage.

"I'd figure you'd be here soon, Miss Hollow." I heard a voice say from behind me. Whaaa? When? How'd...how'd someone get behind me?

The only word I could use to describe the man...

Tall.

_Immensely Tall_

"H-hello..." I squeaked, looking up to try and see his face, which was completely invisible to someone of my height. "D-Do, I know you?"

"Your father does, Gabriel Hollow, right? He told me you would probably arrived here soon. Steve Leonard, with you led you here. You father knew he'd probably do that. Please, come with me."

Waaah! How does he know **me!** I mean! Gaaaaah!

The odd, very tall man introduced himself to me as, heh, what else, Mr. Tall. He was the manager of the Cirque. Excuse me, Cirque du Freak. He explained he knew Steve since he had been there a year or so earlier.

He led me to a trailer, a very beat up, old trailer. I probably could have used it as a makeshift rocket. Imagine that, vampires on the moon.

"You father told me you're searching for Darren Shan." Mr. Tall asked.

DAAAAAAAD! Do you _have_ to tell _everyone!_

"Yeah, I went to school with him last year." I said, shifting uncomfortably. "I left for a year or so, and I came back to hear that he...quote un quote died." Mr. Tall opened the door to the trailer and allowed me to step in.

I know what you're thinking, "That man could be a petophile!" But listen, I know my dad knows him. My dad's a vampire. My dad knows everyone. I can trust anyone my dad trusts.

I took a seat in the trailer, just to notice I was sitting on top of a coffin. Meep! I jumped off and sat on the floor instead.

"Yes, that is Darren's mentors coffin. I presume you know the name, Larten Crepsley. I know he happens to be the one who blooded your dad. Always said he would _never_ take an assistant until Darren."

"But---" Cut off

"Your father knew the ways of the vampires when Larten blooded him. I believe the man was, Gavner Purl who taught him the ways." I began waving excitedly.

"Dad always called him my godfather, even though my mom wouldn't allow it!" Whee! I get to tell a story!

"Yes, I know, your mother left after you were blooded." he said.

_That I do not know how he knew._

That's something I've never told anyone. Just something discussed between me and Dad. But, he would have told me if he told someone.

This guy's gotta be stalking us!

"I know a lot of things Dana." Mr Tall added. "I'm afraid I can't tell you how, but I will say, that I am by no means stalking you. That's the last thing I would do to someone."

Yeah, this is really fricken creepy.

No, _eerie_.

"Why are you telling me about this?" I asked, now scared as hell. Ha, a scared vampire. That's a good one! I crack myself up!

That was sarcasm, by the way.

"Well, I'm afraid you've come to the Cirque at a horrible time. Darren has left with Larten and one of our acts, Evra, the snake boy, and I'm not quite sure when they'll be back. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to. But I cannot say how long it may be until they return. I know not long after they come back to the Cirque, they'll probably embark once again for Vampire Mountain. I strongly suggest you do not attend. You must be well acquainted with how the Princes frown upon young vampires.

I nodded.

"Until then, please, you and your friends stay as long as you need to. But I dont believe that Mr. Leonard will be staying much longer. He has such scorn toward the vampire kind. But surely, not you. What's so special about you, to Steve Leonard?"

_Twitch...twitch...twitch..._

"Maybe because I didn't betray him like he says Darren did. Maybe that's why. Maybe in the hopes that one day _I'd_ blood him instead." I answered.

"Could be." Mr. Tall said with a very curious expression. "But only time will tell. We don't even know if you'll become a full vampire one day and take an assistant of your own, or if you remain a half vampire for the rest of your life."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found everyone after Mr. Tall let me go. He sent a few short people in blue robes with me, with stakes ( Ha! I laugh!), ropes, and a tent, with several hammocks for all of us. Looks like we were going to be guests at the Cirque no matter what.

I couldn't help but feel...different around Steve, after what Mr. Tall said. I mean, maybe he does think that, maybe one day I will blood him. But, hey, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I don't know, and I won't care until it happens.

"So, Dana," Steve said, with one of those wink-wink, nudge-nudge looks. "Are we going to be working with the Cirque at all. I mean, I'd pay to be able to work here."

Never thought of that...

"Guess so, you can ask Mr. Tall." I turned to see Annie running toward me, laughing.

There was this kid with her, who's hair kept changing colors. Isn't that even defying science! It just turned blue! It's been going from pink to blue for the last few minutes!

"Kelly doesn't talk, but she said I could help in her act tonight!" Annie cheered. "Depending no what color she touches, she can turn whatever she touches after that into the color! Watch!" The little girl, Kelly, tapped Annies fingernails and the slowly started to turn blue. and not like a bruise! "It's something with pigments in your body right?" The girl nodded. "Yeah, only problem is that this affects her sense of speech."

I guess we are working with the Cirque. If Annie is. So can the rest of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I can't believe I'm updating again. Awesome. I'm actually really sick today, with a fever of 101.2 F, about, 38.4 C. It was about 103 F, about 39.5C. Not quite sure how that happened, I've been taking good care of myself, eating properly, getting exercise,...etc., Anyways, for any of you who are interested, I have a new boyfriend, if you read my profile from about a year ago, you'd know my ex, Mark the wigger dumped me. But, I'm almost at my three month mark with my loverly Alex. Being sick sucks, because the only channel that is airing anything is the history channel. -dies- Soo, yeah, for all of those who considered taking this off your alert list, don't. Because, no matter how long it is, a year or more. Eventually I will update it. I've had the previous chapter sitting around for about two months, and I'm not sure why I didn't submit it. My story, Sister Vamp, has a final chapter written, I just need to edit that, so if you read that series, just wait a bit and soon you'll have it. Anywaysm go grab yourselves some organic carrots and french dressing and a very sugary cup of green tea and enjoy!

Chapter Six:

A month past, and Cirque members started to come and go. Among those leaving, a huuuuuge shock to all of us, was: Steve.

"I'm tired of just waiting around..." he growled one night. "I'm sick of waiting! When the hell is Darren coming back!"

"He'll come back when he comes back!" Annie snapped. "If I can wait almost two years, Steven, then so can you!"

Yeah, Annie was mad. When she called him Steven, or when she called Tommy, Thomas. Then we knew she was mad.

"Come _on_ Annie! Darren's a goddamn vampire! He'll probably never come back!" I arose from the stool I was sitting on, moved over to Steve and slapped him in the face.

"I'm a vampire too! And _I_ came back, after _I_ had been gone for a year! Darren will too!" I yelled.

Steve got up, his eyes dark with anger. "I'm leaving." he announced. "Don't go looking for me if Darren comes back. I want to find him on my own."

Darren did come back actually. But in the dead of night. Only I got to see him.

It was January. Christmas had just past, my dad had sent packages for all of us to the Cirque. News came that he had explained to the Shans where Annie was. He told me that they didn't seem to care. (Guess dad was right).

January 4th...Dead, cold, icy night, with no heat, except from the people around you. A.K.A, hardly any heat.

Didn't stop me from staying out, the slight amount of snow on the ground, coating my lovely little sneakers. Damnit! These are my only shoes for the winter!

I sat in from of my tent, playing around with one of the vials of blood Dad sent me with. One word: Ick. There were times back home, when dad would force me to swallow the blood. Isn't that just wonderful?

I had been debating if I should really drink any of it. I was tired, hadn't drank in about two months, and I felt like I was dying. I wonder if Darren was like this?

"Dana!" I heard a voice say in the distance once I finally decided to open the vial. "Holy hell! Dana!" I heard feet crunching over the snow, and a fast paced breathing. I corked the vial, jumped up, and noticed, the one, the only, Darren Shan running toward me.

I shoved the bottle in my pocket, hiding it. MINE! (Why am I so protective? I have no idea) Darren drew his arms around me, hugging me tightly. It was as if he hadn't seen me in years. Wait...he hasn't!

"I was right!" I whisper squealed. "I knew you were still alive!" I looked at his face, a face that hadn't changed, just like mine. "Dad knew you were alive too!"

"Your Dad?" Darren commented. "I thought he left." I shook my head, sorry Darren, wrong.

"My mom left." I corrected, reaching my arms out to hug him again, but Darren took my wrists and looked at my fingers, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"Since when?" he asked, running his fingers over the scars.

"About a year ago." I said, taking my hands away from him.

Pauses are really uncomfortable, you know that? Especially when you've just scared your friend, who you thought was dead, in a way that it seems like he's just seen a dead person, even though you, yourself is seeing a "ghost."

"Who is this, Darren?" another voice said. I noticed a rather tall, red headed man, a grumpy face (like he hadn't slept in a while) and a long scar running down his face. The man was dressed in all red, and looked rather, well, angry. Ahh! Angry man!

Darren looked up the man, and semi-grinned. "Oh, this is a friend from my old school." he said it almost hesitantly.

The mans eyes glowed with fury, and stepped closer to me. Option one: scream Option Two: run away! Option Three: Stand there and shake nervously.

I had to stick with Option Three.

"You are Gabriel's child." he said. "I remember you from when I blooded your father. You've grown." Holy crap! This is the guy who blooded Dad!

"Mr. Crepsley..." Darren started. "I thought you never took an assistant besides me." The vampire looked at Darren awkwardly.

"He was not an assistant, he knew of the vampire ways from Gavner, so after being asked by him, I accepted, and blooded him just nights later." Mr. Crepsley said.

Darren and me looked at each other funny. He never knew this vampire had blooded other people, and I hadn't know he had blooded Darren.

I decided to change the subject.

"Darren, Annie, Alan and Tommy are here." I said. Darren jumped back, and Mr. Crepsley groaned. "What? We all knew you were still alive courtesey of Steve." Darren groaned this time.

"Is he here?" he asked. I shook my head and told him Steve had left just days earlier in search of him. "Listen, you can't let any of them know I'm here! Tell them that I really am dead and Steve's gone crazy. Tell them all to go home! Tell them it was all a waste of time!"

"I will not, Darren Shan!" I snapped. I noticed Mr. Crepsley looking on at the both of us, and starting to laugh.

"This seems to be as if it is a lovers quarrel." me and Darren seemed to shoot the same, angry glare at the vampire.

"No, no, no!" Darren spazzed. "Me and Dana...kind of hated each other back in school!"

"God! Me and Darren got in fights playing soccer constantly!" I added. The vampire laughed, seeming to enjoy this, a lot.

"Like I said, lovers quarrel."

The Next Morning

"Guys," I said to Annie, Alan and Tommy the next day. "It's a waste of time." I can't believe I'm listening to Darren. "He's not coming back." Well...I'm only halfway listening to him. "Steve was right. He's out there somewhere, and we don't know where."

Annie sat there, crying. I could see why. She loved Darren. After all, he was her brother!

"I think we should all part ways, go search for him." I said. "But I want to stay here. In case any vampires pass through. That way I can talk to them about him. Maybe find out where he's going."

And that was that.

They left.

And I stayed at the Cirque.

I stayed, because I wanted my best friend, and my worst enemy, Darren Shan, to be safe.

A/N. Wow, I wrote that fast. Anyways, if you want to IM me, IM me me at: AIM: my yummy pony or EskimoLand13 and at MSN: 


End file.
